KPORTL & OSD FOR TSP
by Nick145
Summary: Kido, Places and Other Relevant Terms List & Other Supporting Documents For The Silent Protector. Since I don't do a whole lot of explaining in my story (i expect the reader to have at least watched the anime enough to understand) this series of documents is here to assist others in understanding my messed up logic.
1. Chapter 1

Kido, Places, and Other Relevant Terms List

Adjuchas: the second stage of Menos Grande evolution. They are smaller, less numerous, smarter and stronger than Gillians.

Arrancar: Arrancar are Hollows that have gained Shinigami-like powers by removing their masks.

Asauchi: class of nameless Zanpakutō that all low-class Shinigami wield.

Bakudō (way of binding)

Bakudō #1 Sai (restrain)

Bakudō #4 Hainawa (crawling rope)

Bakudō #9 Geki (strike) [Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!]

Bakudō #21 Sekienton (red smoke escape)

Bakudō #26 Kyakko (curving light)

Bakudō #30 Shitotsu Sansen (break-piercing triple beam)

Bakudō #39 Enkosen (arc shield)

Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō (six rods prison of light) [Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six.]

Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan (hundred steps fence)

Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku

Bakudō #75 Gochutekkan (quintet of 1 kan iron pillars) [Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end.]

Bakudō #81 Danku (splitting void)

Bokken: a wooden sword used for training purposes. It is typically the same size as a katana.

Calligraphy: a form of artistic writing.

Cero: a destructive beam released by Menos Grande, Arrancar or Visored.

Central 46 Compound

Chain of Fate: a chain that connects the Human body to its soul. If it is no longer connected to the body, then the soul cannot return to their body.

Daireishokairo: The Great Archive which contains all the knowledge and history of Soul Society.

Dangai: the tunnel-like area connecting the Human World and Soul Society.

Denreishinki: an electronic inter-dimensional communications device that looks nearly identical to mobile phones found in the Human World. It is used by Shinigami while on assignment in the Human World.

Dojo: a training area for martial arts.

Eishōhaki: a technique that releases Kidō without a spirit chant. While faster, it also makes it harder to draw out the full power of the spell.

Encroachment: this is when a Plus begins the process of transforming into a Hollow, once the Chain of Fate is separated from a spirit.

Espada: the top-ranked Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army.

Fracción: a subsection of the Números that directly serve a specific Espada.

Garganta: means by which Hollows travel between the Human World, the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

Gentei Kaijo (限定解除, "Limiter Release"): Command to release the Gentei Reiin.

Gentei Reiin (限定霊印, "Soul-Limiting Symbol"): Means by which Shinigami captains and lieutenants have their spiritual energy reduced by about 80% when they enter the Human World by means of a spiritual limit in order not to cause unnecessarily high damage while there.

Gigai: An artificial body used by Shinigami in the Human World

Gikon: An artificial soul used by Shinigami to inhabit their Gigai or to evict stubborn spirits from their corpses.

Gikongan: Commonly called Soul Candy, it is a pill containing a Gikon.

Gillian: the first and weakest class of Menos Grande, equivalent to foot soldiers. They are great in numbers and look alike.

Gokon Tekkō: a glove which has this skull symbol on it, which Rukia uses several times to force Ichigo out of his body

Gotei 13: a military force consisting of 13 divisions that protect Soul Society.

Hadō (way of destruction)

Hadō #1 Shō (thrust)

Hadō #4 Byakurai (pale lightning)

Hadō #31 Shakkahō (Shot of red fire) [Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!]

Hadō #33 Sōkatsui (blue fire, crash down) [Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!]

Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui (twin lotus blue fire, crash down) [Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens.]

Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi (black coffin) [sleeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!]

Hakusui: source of spiritual power in a Shinigami.

Hakuda: A Shinigami specific form of hand-to-hand combat.

Hanki: A technique that combats an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of the same quality and quantity spinning in the opposite direction.

Haori: a long kimono-like jacket. Captains of the Gotei 13 wear white haori with the number of their Division displayed on the back and markings along the bottom edge.

Hell

High-Speed Regeneration: an ability that allows a Hollow to heal most injuries very quickly.

Hollow: A creature created when a Plus succumbs to encroachment and loses its heart.

Hollowfication: term used to describe the process in which Shinigami gain Hollow powers or the act of donning a Hollow mask.

Hōgyoku: an orb created by Kisuke Urahara which can, among other things, breakdown the barrier between Hollows and Shinigami.

Hueco Mundo: the dimension where Hollows and Arrancar usually reside.

Human World

Jigokuchō: Commonly called Hell Butterflies, they are black butterflies that guide Shinigami through the Senkaimon when travelling between the Soul Society and the Human World and deliver messages.

Jinzen: the method used by Shinigami converse with their Zanpakutō in their inner world.

Jūreichi (重霊地, Important Spirit Ground): the point in the Human World that possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual beings.

Kaikyō Kotei: a method of restricting the flow of the Kōryū in the Dangai.

Kaizō Konpaku: specially created artificial souls with enhanced attributes designed to fight Hollows.

Kama: a sickle.

Kan: the currency of Soul Society.

Kanabō: spiked or knobbed clubs of various sizes made from heavy wood or iron.

Karakura Town

Katana: a traditional Japanese sword worn by samurai.

Kenseikan: headpiece worn by members of the nobility.

Kidō: A broad grouping of magic spells used by Shinigami which serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat.

Kikanshinki: A Shinigami device for replacing memories.

Koi: a fish from the carp family with distinctive colors and patterns.

Kōjutsu Eishō: reciting the incantation for a Kidō spell after initiating the spell in order to power it up.

Konpaku: a soul.

Konsō: The ritual whereby a Shinigami sends a Plus to Soul Society by tapping the soul's head with the hilt of their Zanpakutō.

Kōryū: the current that is constantly flowing through the Dangai in order to prevent enemies. It stops souls from moving when they come into contact with it.

Kosode: a basic Japanese robe for both men and women. Shinigami wear a black Kosode as part of their uniform, the Shihakushō.

Kōtotsu: the cleaner which passes through the Dangai every seven days to cleanse the area.

Kuchiki Family Manor

Kūmon (空門, lit. "Air Gate"): The distortion in space that appears when a Menos Grande appears in the Human World.

Kusarigama: a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a kama (a sickle) on a metal chain.

Las Noches: the citadel in Hueco Mundo from which Baraggan Louisenbairn and later Sōsuke Aizen controlled their armies.

Maggots Nest

Menos Forest

Menos Grande: conglomerations of hundreds of normal Hollows, resulting in a single composite entity of far greater strength than any normal Hollow.

Negación: an energy field used by Menos to rescue their own kind.

Nijū Eishō: the act of mixing the incantations of two entirely separate Kidō spells together.

Nodachi: a larger and heavier sword than the katana.

Números: Arrancar that make up part of Sōsuke Aizen's army. They are assigned a two digit number at birth from 11 to 99 to indicate their age.

Ōin: an artifact that belongs to Soul Society's Royal Family.

Ken: Key that allows access to the Royal Dimension.

Operation Spearhead: a Soul Society project to inject Mod Souls into corpses and to use the reanimated corpses to fight against Hollows.

Plus: a benign ghost in the Human World which has a Chain of Fate on its chest.

Privaron Espada: former Espada who have officially lost their rank and are assigned a three-digit number.

Quincy: a line of spiritually aware Human who use their ability to absorb and manipulate Reiryoku to create bows and arrows from spiritual energy.

Reiatsu: the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released.

Reigai: an artificial spiritual body that allows Artificial Souls to maintain a physical form in Soul Society.

Reiraku: are the visualization of Reiryoku into threads which a spiritually aware person can follow.

Reiryoku: a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user.

Reishi: the particles which compose everything in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

Resurrección: the released form of an Arrancar.

Rukongai

Ryoka: anybody who comes to Soul Society that was not sent by a Shinigami performing Konsō on them is labeled as a Ryoka.

Sake: a Japanese alcoholic drink derived from rice.

Sasumata: a non-lethal pole weapon used for capturing suspected criminals. It has a forked head which was used to hold the neck or limbs of the suspect.

Sekkiseki: A rare mineral in Soul Society that blocks all spiritual energy. It also emits waves that breaks down spiritual energy.

Seireitei

Shihakushō: the uniform worn by Shinigami.

Shinigami: Shinigami are the balancers of Souls between the Human world and the Soul Society.

Shin'ō Academy

Shinten: a tranquillizer carried by the 4th Division. One drop on the skin will knock out a person of low spiritual energy.

Shunpo: high speed movement technique of Shinigami.

Sōkyoku: large halberd and scaffold used for executions in Soul Society.

Sōkyoku Hill

Sonído: high speed movement technique of Arrancar.

Soul Society: is the spirit realm where Shinigami and souls who have passed on from the Human World reside.

Special War Time Order: a special order given throughout Seireitei when the Ryoka invaded. It allowed the top officers of the Gotei 13 to carry their Zanpakutō at all times and to release them during battle.

Substitute Shinigami: someone who became Shinigami by obtaining another Shinigami's power, or by going through a much harder and riskier process to transform him/herself into one.

Tsuba: the guard at the end of a sword's hilt.

Tekkou: white fingerless gloves worn by Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki.

Tofu: a food made by coagulating soy milk and then pressing the resulting curds into soft white blocks.

Tres Cifras: area within Las Noches where the Privaron Espada reside.

Ugendō: the estate of the Ukitake family.

Urahara Shop

Vasto Lorde: a classification of Menos Grande and the highest level of Menos evolution.

Visored: a group of Shinigami who obtained Hollow powers.

Wakizashi: a short traditional Japanese sword.

Zanjutsu: Shinigami sword fighting arts.

Zankensoki: Basic Shinigami fighting techniques.

Zanpakutō: the main weapon of the Shinigami, Arrancar and Visored.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Reaper / Shinigami

Social Standing: Four Great Nobel Clans

Level of Nobility: Head of a Great Nobel Clan

Clan Name: Mamoru

Name: Kioshi Mamoru (silent protector)

Age: He appears to be in his late thirties early forties, his actual age is 513

Gender: Male

Appearance: 6'2" 250lbs, (like Zaraki's build with more fat and a little less muscle) light tan skin, short jet black hair, and a small amount of stubble on his chin. (Think of Isshin's beard)

Personality: He tends to be very reserved. He does not trust people easily; although if you manage to earn his trust you will find him to be a much different person then he is around most other people. You will get to know a very kind and gentle person who always has an open ear and a soft spot for kids. (Similar to Ukitake) He is very anti-violence. He despises war, but he will not hesitate to protect the innocent and those he cares for; if that means killing then so be it. He has lost many friends in his years as well as his wife which causes his "outer shell". In times of extreme stress he has been known to have a very short temper.

History: His life as a human was very similar to Ichigo's. His father was a soul reaper and his mother was human. He had a younger sister and an older brother. They all had the ability to see spirits. During a hollow attack when he was 17 his father was wounded and gave him his powers so he could save his family. Unfortunately his father later died from his injuries. After that incident he only used his powers when his family was in danger. When Kioshi was killed at the age of 38 in a car accident he went to the soul society. He left The Rukongai to go to the academy so he could become a soul reaper just a few months after dying. After spending 2 years in the Shinho Academy he became an unseated member of squad 8. Unlike most soul reapers he was bounced around from squad to squad. He became a 15th seat of squad 6 then a 12th seat of squad 10 where he met his wife "(Shizu Mamoru)" then he was promoted to third seat of squad 2 and after a break of about 50 years he was given the title of lieutenant of squad 12 before finally becoming the captain of squad 11 after killing the previous Kenpachi out of revenge since he "accidentally" killed his wife.

Squad: He is currently the captain of squad 11. He was previously the lieutenant of squad 12, a former 3rd seat of squad 2 and before that a 12th and 15th seat of squads 10 and squad 6 respectively. He started out as an unseated member of squad 8.

Zanpakutō

Name: Hebinoō (he-be-no-oo) [Snake King]

Sealed appearance: It appears to be a normal katana although the blade seems to have an eerie green glow to it. This is because the inside of the sheath is coated in non-lethal snake venom. Depending on Kioshi's will the venom can be either fast or slow acting. The braid on the handle's pattern is similar to Ichigo's Bankai except it has a yellow stripe on the sides that don't have the red diamond patches.

Release command: Bite and strangle

Shikai appearance/ability: The handle is the same as when it is in its sealed state. The 'blade' itself is 3 feet long; it has a conical shape with the 'bade' diameter being 1 inch at the widest spot. It has a bulbous snake's head where the point should be. The blade extends to a whip that can reach up to 50 feet in length. The snake head acts like a real snake. Meaning it can bite someone and inject venom into them. Depending on Kioshi's will the venom can be lethal or non lethal as well as slow or fast acting. The 'whip' can be controlled by either mental commands or vocal commands and obviously using the 'sword' as you would a handle on a bullwhip. The vocal commands are for different attacks. For example if Kioshi says "wrap" the whip will wrap around the enemy effectively binding them like Bakudō #63. If he says "bite" the 'snake head' on the whip will literally bite and inject venom into the person being "wrapped". If he uses the command constrict while the enemy is "wrapped" the whip will tighten its "grip" on said person(s). The mental commands generally refer to directions but they can also be the same as the vocal ones. (Wrap, bite and constrict just with less power)

Bankai Name: Hebinoō no Keimusho (he-be-no-oo no K-E-moo-show) [Prison of the Snake King]

Bankai appearance/ability:

Bankai Activation Overview

1. Hebinoō is stabbed into the ground.

2. Kioshi calls out Bankai.

3. A bolt of black energy shoots out of the hilt towards the sky.

4. Once the bolt of energy reaches a height of 50 feet above Kioshi's head it appears to strike something in the air it flattens out.

5. The edges of the flattened out energy then starts coming back towards the ground.

6. The energy strikes the ground creating a perfect black dome trapping everything in a 50 foot radius.

(Inside the dome)

7. Hebinoō's blade disintegrates and turns into a sickly green fog made of vaporized snake venom.

8. Kioshi then grasps the blades hilt and swings his arm so that his feet and hand make 90o angle.

9. Kioshi calls out Hebinoō no Keimusho.

10. A small portion of the fog rushes towards the hilt and solidifies into a katana almost exactly like Hebinoō's sealed form except it is the same color as the fog.

Outside the Dome: You would see a massive black dome similar to tosens Bankai just without the straps. 

Inside The Dome: The blade of either a sealed or shikai Hebinoō disintegrates and turns into a fog of vaporized snake venom. Some of this 'fog' reforms on the swords handle into a green katana blade comprised of solidified snake venom. When someone is cut by this blade they are instantly paralyzed.

When the fog is inhaled it causes anyone trapped inside the dome that is not touching Hebinoō to become slower. This weakness is similar to how tousen's and Aizen's zanpakutō's abilities' won't affect those touching their respective blades. 

The venom fog is also very flammable. If someone has inhaled the fog their blood can feel as if it has been set on fire when Infernum kōgeki (attack) #5 Chi o Moyasu (burning blood) is used.

The fog of venom can be formed into multiple snakes that can attack by clinging to an opponent and explode. They can be reformed multiple times if destroyed. If the opponent has open wounds the snakes can enter the wound by returning to a vapor and subsequently the bloodstream and since the vapor is made of snake venom the opponent becomes poisoned. These 'snakes' can also bind a person in a similar way as Bakudō #63.

Kido: 7/8 he is much more skilled in Bakudō then Hadō. His specialties are Bakudō #61 and Hadō #73.

Personal Theme Song: No Reregsar (Bleach OST)

Clan Theme Song: Who We Are (RED)


	3. Chapter 3

This is infernum the special kido that Kioshi Mamaru created along with help from Tessi and Hachi. It essentially allows the user to summon and manipulate (imitation) Hell Fire. The power of the spell can be increased by adding your own reatsu to it. It is on the forbidden kido list (central 46 doesn't understand the difference of imitation and real hell fire) although the creators and the people who knew how to use it before it was added are exempt from the ban.

It has a mostly universal incantation.

INCANTATION  
Hear my call fires/flames of hell. Lend me your power so I can protect those I care for and burn everything and everyone that stands in my way to smoldering piles of ash. Infernum kōgeki/bōei Number _!

KŌGEKI (attack)  
1 Neppū (hot air)  
2 Honō No Hashira (pillar of flame)  
3 Hinotama (ball of fire)  
4 Moeru Ken (flaming fist)  
5 Chi O Moyasu (burning blood)  
6 Dai Monji (fire blast)  
7 Hi No Muchi (fire whip)  
8 Shi No Moeru Āku (flaming arc of death)  
9 Shi Ga Moeru No Juuichi Hashira (11 pillars of flaming death)

BŌEI (defense)  
1 Mabayui Bakari No Hikari (blinding light)  
2 Hikari Ketsugō (binding light)  
3 Ketsugō Netsu (binding heat)  
4 Baindingu Kasai (binding fire)  
5 Hikari Tōguku No Wa (circle of imprisoning light)  
6 Hi O Tōguku No Wa (circle of imprisoning fire)  
7 Hikari O Tōguku No Dōmu (dome of imprisoning light)  
8 Hi O Tōguku No Dōmu (dome of imprisoning fire)  
9 Chōeki No Teiyaku-en (contracting flames of imprisonment)


End file.
